


I'm Saved

by jaxxOnasty



Series: Three thousand? That's crazy... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxOnasty/pseuds/jaxxOnasty
Summary: The first time she gets caught in the suit, her mother doesn’t look mad. She doesn’t look shocked or disgusted. Pepper Stark looks like she had long ago accepted the inevitable.-In which Morgan Stark is her father's daughter.





	I'm Saved

The first time she gets caught in the suit, her mother doesn’t look mad. She doesn’t look shocked or disgusted. Pepper Stark looks like she had long ago accepted the inevitable.

That didn’t stop Morgan from being grounded for a very solid two months. The most solid. Not even Disney’s Netflix could penetrate the grounding. Not even throwing Harley under the bus had alleviated any of the grounding, though she was more than positive that somehow, some way her mother would have grounded Harley in the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, too.

Still, it was worth it. FRIDAY’s voice in her ear, clouds beneath her repulsors, her father’s heart powering her adventure… Totally worth it.

And she totally thought a little celebration was warranted - she had completed her first doctorate. Even Uncle Bruce hadn’t done that at fifteen.

-

The second time, it was Happy who caught her.

_ He _ was angry. And while her first instinct was to react to it, her second was to rationalize. Looking at him, Morgan could see beyond the sputtered lecturing and wild waves of his hands, gesticulating as if to distract her from what was in his eyes: fear. He was really scared and she didn’t understand it.

“Uncle Happy,” she said, interrupting his ranting. And he stopped and really looked at her; took in the reddened eyes and trembling lip that matched his own expression.  “I’m sorry. But I calculated that flight perfectly and FRIDAY would never let anything happen. Why are you so scared?”

For a moment, she thought Happy hadn’t heard her or something. He was standing in front of her frozen, his face still red from the exertion of yelling, his eyes still staring at her as if waiting for something else. But then he spoke, much quieter than before and towards the ground. “Don’t you see how much we miss your dad? I can’t miss you like that, too, kiddo. I can’t. You gotta be careful. We can’t rescue you from yourself, okay?”

-

Once she caught someone else in the suit. And it wasn’t even  _ her _ suit. But it was most certainly a suit, Morgan couldn’t deny that.

“How did you get this?” she snapped, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes so that nothing but fury remained.

There was the skeleton of what could only be her father’s most infamous tech between her and her fellow doctorate student, Riri Williams, hanging like a silver spectre without her father’s trademark colors. At first, Riri looked at Morgan with wide eyes, clearly surprised to see her in the MIT engineering labs this late at night, but then her gaze narrowed.

And then her classmate had the nerve to look down her nose at Morgan and turn back to the keyboard she had been typing on previously. “I made it.”

“What?”

“And this isn’t even the first one I’ve made.” And now Riri’s chin was up, regal and haughty. Like Morgan was the lone fifteen year old in the room. Morgan sweltered with anger enough to make the hairs on her arms stand up.

“You can’t just - What do you mean you made it? How did you get blueprints to my dad’s suit? How could you steal-”

“I didn’t steal anything, Stark. I reverse-engineered a suit one day and then tweaked it a little. And now I’m making one of my own.”

“Reverse…” Morgan could barely talk, her heart lodged high in her throat as she glared down Riri who still refused to look back at her. She could feel hot tears pressing against the backs of her eyes. “How’d you get a suit to reverse engineer - It’s impossible that my dad’s tech is just out there for just anybody to-”

“First off, I’m not  _ just anybody _ ,” the other girl sneered, turning her laptop so that her screen faced Morgan. “I’m Riri Williams Jr. and I don’t steal. There’s a ton of footage of your daddy in action. I just used this.”

The outrage melted under confusion which gave way to realization as Morgan watched Iron Man fly a missile into a wormhole. “You reverse-engineered my father’s suit from a grainy video taken on an iPhone from 2012?”

Riri shrugged. “What? Like it’s hard?”

-

Harley found out about the suit last, when he came into town for a meeting with Pepper and the board. As head of R&D, he always liked to check in with Morgan before he presented any new products for approval. And usually she looked forward to his visits, marked them down even, but that day she had lost track of time and was caught elbow deep in dark blue armor.

“Are you crazy?! You built a suit?!”

“Like you didn’t!” she screamed back, an accusatory finger pointing right between Harley’s eyes. She couldn’t even properly enjoy his eyes crossing to look at it before it was swatted away.

“Don’t try to turn it back on me! I’m not  _ fifteen _ !” he fumed, before deflating a little to add, “And I haven’t even flown it yet.”

“That seems like a personal problem. Now if you’d leave my lab,” she suggested with a push. He allowed her to usher him out of her ‘shed’ and back into the cabin’s backyard. “And I’ve only flown mine a couple times.”

“Lie.”

“Shut up. Dad built the first one for Mom and I only had to adjust it a little so that I could fit in it. I was only following my inquisitive nature by making three more models.”

“Your mom told me to come save you from your big brother,” a voice from the house called out before Harley could comment on her inquisitive nature.

“I’m saved,” Morgan called back gratefully. She crushed Harley into a goodbye hug before he could even register it, then she ran off to meet Riri at the screen door.

-

Ironheart and Rescue, they called themselves.

Uncle Rhodey was their sidekick.

Least they could do since he was the one to help Morgan get past all her dad’s firewalls to access the suit in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr made some post that Morgan should become Ironheart and like... she literally wears the Rescue helmet in the movie. Like c'mon. And her and Riri would totally be besties, don't do Riri like that. And then RDJ said what he said about Riri being in the MCU and I already had this half written, so here we are now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
